


Драбблы, внеконкурс, 2й левел

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes





	Драбблы, внеконкурс, 2й левел

 

  
**Название:** Рулетка  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 822 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс/Джим Мориарти  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** романс, драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Шерлок и Джим играют в русскую рулетку.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Рулетка"

  
Сердце стучит в голове. Сердце стучит на кончиках пальцев. Кровь пульсирует в висках и в паху. Шерлок нервно сглатывает. Его напряжение не имеет ничего схожего со страхом.  
  
Во взгляде напротив тлеют угли. Взгляд напротив темный и пустой, но это ничего не значит.  
  
— Напомни мне, зачем мы это делаем?  
  
У Шерлока хриплый голос, белые ладони и наверняка широченные зрачки.  
  
— Я отсюда вижу, как бешено бьется твое сердце. Пульсирует где-нибудь еще? — полушепотом спрашивает Джим. Звук его голоса проносится по всей комнате, врезается в уши и пронизывает все тело. Шерлок задерживает дыхание, словно это поможет сердцу биться незаметнее.  
  
Они сидят друг напротив друга за столом. Он не больше метра в ширину. Посередине лежит револьвер.  
  
— За каждый неудачный выстрел — награда, — Джим улыбается, и Шерлоку кажется, что он слышит, как шипят угли. — Хотя, конечно, смотря какой выстрел считать неудачным…  
  
— И какой же? — спрашивает Шерлок, поднимая бровь.  
  
Ему отчаянно хочется увидеть свое отражение во взгляде напротив. Просто чтобы знать, какое у него выражение лица и что следует контролировать в первую очередь.  
  
— Ты первый, — Джим пропускает мимо ушей и этот вопрос. — Мне никогда не везло в подобных играх, знаешь ли.  
  
— И сколько раз ты проигрывал? — усмехается Шерлок, и возбуждение немного отступает.  
  
— О, я постоянно проигрываю, иначе почему я все еще здесь.  
  
— Не боишься, что твоя _неудача_ однажды подведет тебя? — Шерлок не спешит касаться револьвера лишь потому, что знает, как будут дрожать руки. Он не хочет, чтобы Джим видел это.  
  
— Я верю в нее, ведь благодаря ей мы там, где мы есть, — Джим разводит руками, а затем прячет их под стол. Шерлок видит, что тот просто не знает, куда их деть. И отмечает, что они совсем не дрожат. — Стреляй.  
  
Нетерпение в голосе Джима вновь лишает Шерлока едва восстановленного спокойствия, но он подчиняется.  
  
Он согласился сыграть и даже не поинтересовался, какая именно игра его ждет. Всякий раз, когда Джим предлагал очередное развлечение, Шерлок не мог отказаться. Однажды он просто перестал спрашивать.  
  
И он знает, что однажды это убьет его.  
  
Шерлок сжимает правую ладонь в кулак, смотрит на револьвер и быстро хватает его. Бросает мимолетный взгляд Джиму в лицо — оно кажется безумным, как и всегда во время его _игр_. Шерлок быстро проверяет наличие патрона, закрывает и прокручивает барабан. А потом подносит револьвер к виску и замирает. Чувствует, как кровь сквозь кожу бьется о холодное дуло.  
  
— Бесподобно, правда? — восторженно спрашивает Джим, затем резко откидывается на спинку стула и сцепляет руки за головой.  
  
Во взгляде напротив начинается пожар, и Шерлок понимает, что Джим тоже безмерно возбужден. Это, как ни странно, возвращает ему самообладание. Шерлок не перестает ухмыляться и смотреть Джиму в глаза, даже когда раздается глухой щелчок над его ухом.  
  
— Выстрел — ничто, не так ли? — выдыхает Джим еле слышно. Его голос дрожит. Шерлок кладет пистолет обратно на стол.  
  
Выстрел и правда ничто.  
  
Одно крохотное усилие, и мозг одного из умнейших людей может оказаться размазан по полу, но это ничего не значит. Куда бесценнее само предвкушение. И совершенно бесценен взгляд напротив.  
  
— Верно, — тихо отвечает Шерлок.  
  
— Моя очередь, — радостно говорит Джим и тянется к револьверу.  
  
— А как же награда? — останавливает его Шерлок.  
  
— Что, прямо сейчас? — усмехается Джим, приподнимая брови.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты прерываешь все веселье. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Стреляй не в висок, — уверено говорит Шерлок. — Стреляй в рот.  
  
— О, — удивленно восклицает Джим и широко улыбается. — Насчет прерванного веселья я погорячился. Ты знаешь толк в… хорошей игре.  
  
Шерлок ничего не отвечает — теперь очередь Джима едва соображать от возбуждения. Шерлок облокачивается на стол, переплетая пальцы у лица, чтобы не видно было, как они дрожат.  
  
Джим подносит пистолет к губам, на которых застыла безумная ухмылка.  
  
Шерлок должен быть спокоен. Сейчас не его черед — он должен так же, с восторгом, смотреть, как Джим пока еще несильно обхватывает дуло губами. Он должен наслаждаться видом того, как Джим, не торопясь _сыграть_ , проводит по дулу кончиком языка.  
  
Он должен…  
  
За долю секунды взгляд напротив блекнет. Зрачки заполняют всю радужку, и Шерлок слышит глухой щелчок. Джим медленно вынимает пистолет изо рта, но не кладет его на стол.  
  
— Тебе было страшно, — бесцветно говорит он и качает головой. — С тобой неинтересно играть.  
  
— Страх — не совсем верное слово, — в тон ему отвечает Шерлок.  
  
Он знает, что игра окончена. Джим не выносит страх или то, что он принимает за страх. Но Шерлок не сожалеет, что все испортил.  
  
— Называй, как хочешь. Сути это не меняет.  
  
— Не меняет, — соглашается Шерлок.  
  
Сердце стучит в голове. Сердце стучит на кончиках пальцев. Сердце сжимается от того, что не имеет ничего схожего со страхом.  
  
Джим встает резко, ножки стула пронзительно скрипят по полу. Шерлок вскакивает следом и не дает ему уйти. Выхватывает пистолет и упирает дуло ему в щеку.  
  
— Когда придет время, я сам тебя пристрелю, — яростно шипит он. — А сейчас ты проиграл и получаешь награду.  
  
— Утешительный приз, — усмехается Джим, перехватывает руку с пистолетом за запястье и отводит в сторону, но не отпускает.  
  
— Называй, как хочешь, — едва слышно выдыхает Шерлок и касается губами места, куда только что упирал пистолет. — Сути это не меняет.  
  
Он немного поворачивает голову и губами чувствует, как Джим пытается улыбнуться.  
  
— Да, — он кивает и смотрит Шерлоку в глаза. — Пока не меняет.  
  


  
**Название:** Ты знаешь, я знаю  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 957 слов.  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** kid!Гарри, kid!Джон, Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон, фоном Грегори Лестрейд, ОЖП, ОМП.  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** POV  
 **Рейтинг:** PG  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Ты знаешь, я знаю"

  
Гарри считает меня мягким. Она смотрит мне в глаза и уверяет, что мое собственное мнение ничего не значит, раз меня легко можно переубедить. Моя сестра — боец за свою свободу и самовыражение.  
Пока ее самовыражение не распространяется дальше таскания конфет из буфета матери.  
  
Она встает на стул и ковыряет ножом в замочной скважине. Мне хорошо видны ее поджатые губы, передергивания плечами — Гарри раздражена! Она не хочет оставлять на дверце царапины, которые сразу будут заметны в ярком свете утреннего солнца. Если замок вскрыть осторожно, то никто не узнает.  
  
Конфеты на Рождество точно там, в буфете — огромном деревянном монстре, который едва ли под силу сдвинуть даже отцу. Гарри рассказывает, что видела, как мама ставила хрустальную вазу на самую верхнюю полку. И я верю ей, скорее потому что остальные места в доме обысканы не раз и не два. Искать было несложно: замки шкафов, тумбочек, выдвижных ящиков — все это давно уже неаккуратно вскрыто моей сестрой. Так, как было прежде — не закроешь. Скорее всего, завтра отец примется все это чинить.  
Мы с Гарри не задаем ему глупых вопросов: он занят; это мама волнуется, говорит, что нельзя хранить пистолет в буфете, прямо рядом с конфетами. А я даже не знаю, что из этого больше хочу увидеть.  
  
Гарри топает ногой по мягкой обивке стула. Не получилось? Жаль. Она объясняет мне: нельзя оставлять царапины. Отец пообещал выпороть ее, если она вскроет еще один замок в этом доме.  
Исключая входную дверь, буфет остается последним бастионом.  
  
В своих желаниях Гарри прет напролом. Она уже злится — поняла, что невозможно вскрыть буфет аккуратно. В ее глазах — решимость добраться до конфет, даже если ей придется разобрать этого монстра на части, выломав боковую стенку хоть топором. Но ей не нужен топор, когда рядом есть брат: мягкий, легко поддающийся воздействию — невозможно удержаться от соблазна, чтобы не воспользоваться таким шансом. Стул поскрипывает, когда она нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу и наконец садится на него, протягивая мне нож.  
  
— Джон, тебя не будут ругать.  
  
Солнце дробится зайчиками в гранях лезвия. Я помню, что отец запретил трогать не только замки, но и его армейский нож. В любом случае я не хочу его брать, и Гарри называет меня слабаком. Отец обещал показать мне пистолет на Рождество. Возможно, даст подержать. Осталось совсем немного, я терпелив. Мама говорит, это означает, что я умею ждать.  
  
— Ты как пластилин, Джон. Сколько бы сил я ни тратила, а красивая фигурка не выходит.  
  
Мне кажется это обидным. Просто Гарри ничего не умеет лепить, а папа умеет.  
  
— Мы никому не скажем, — шепчет она, наклоняясь к моему уху. — Мы только попробуем, вкусные ли конфеты.  
  
Какая глупая у меня сестра. Конфеты не могут быть невкусными, а вот каков пистолет на ощупь, я не знаю. Но папа даст подержать, он обещал! А Гарри достанутся конфеты. Только Гарри совсем-совсем не умеет ждать.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Джон.  
  
Я не умею ковырять замочные скважины. Несколько наблюдений за сестрой — вот и весь мой опыт. Стоя на стуле, я слушаю указания Гарри: как надо повернуть, чтобы кончик ножа зацепил механизм. Примерно на девятой попытке у меня получается, но лезвие оставляет на лаке глубокую царапину. Сестра видит достигнутый результат и нетерпеливо тянется, подхватывая пальцами низ дверцы, чтобы распахнуть ее пошире.  
От неожиданного удара в лоб я опрокидываюсь вместе со стулом на нагретый пол кухни.  
  


***

  
Отец возвышается надо мной, пока мама прикладывает мокрое полотенце к ссадине на лбу.  
  
— Это было твое решение?  
  
Он похож на Гулливера, страшного и насупленного. Мама одергивает его, но отец не слушает, обращаясь только ко мне.  
  
— Ты сам открыл замок?  
  
— Да, — ведь правда же, я поковырял, и он открылся.  
  
— За каким?.. — отец вздыхает, резко проглатывая воздух.  
  
Он тяжело дышит несколько секунд.  
  
— Почему ты полез в буфет?  
  
— Он хотел достать конфеты! — мгновенно выпаливает Гарри.  
  
Так и есть, Гарри не ошибается. Ей нужны были конфеты, она сказала «пожалуйста». Я пытаюсь объяснить родителям, что я сам, да, для Гарри. Но не могу произнести, сложить пляшущие слова в предложение. Так трудно, словно кто-то разбросал по полу азбуку.  
От прикосновения полотенца лоб щиплет. Мама привлекает мое внимание:  
  
— Джон.  
  
Отец произносит одновременно с ней:  
  
— Я разочарован, Джон. Можно было ожидать такого от Гарри, но не от тебя.  
  
— Почему сразу от меня?! — возмущается сестра, с вызовом смотря на отца.  
  
Она настойчива, настырна в своей полуправде. Гарри не желает допустить и тени сомнения родителей в ее невиновности. Я молча смотрю на сестру, понимая, что должен защищать и поддерживать ее, что бы ни случилось. «Ты знаешь правду, — видится в ее глазах. — Но будешь молчать».  
Я знаю.  
  


***

  
Полицейские мигалки слепят синим, то и дело бросая отблески на лица двоих, беседующих около «скорой».  
  
Шерлок знает. Если нет, то скоро догадается.  
  
Дуло пистолета за поясом уже остыло, но мне кажется, что оно все еще жжет: не виной недавнего выстрела в таксиста, нет, а затихающей опасностью промахнуться. Смешно, ведь все уже кончено.  
  
Или нет, не смешно.  
  
Инспектор настойчив и осторожен. На миг выражение его лица становится точь-в-точь как у гончей, напавшей на след. Скользнувший синий свет словно стирает эту эмоцию.  
  
Шерлок выворачивается из его словесной хватки. Запутывает следы или все уже рассказал? Идет ко мне, один. Пока один? Ждать ли, когда инспектор подзовет своих людей, чтобы направиться следом?  
  
Я остаюсь на месте, решая атаковать первым.  
  
— ...две капсулы, такие ужасы, кошмар.  
  
У Шерлока задумчивый, заинтересованный взгляд, который вызывает у меня ощущение, будто он слушает и не слушает одновременно.  
  
— Хороший выстрел.  
  
Его не понять. Затаенная улыбка, мягкость голоса. Как он читает остальных? Как мне прочесть его?  
  
Я делаю вторую попытку в этой игре на двоих «ты знаешь, я знаю».  
  
— Да-да, видимо, через то окно.  
  
Он не раздумывает.  
  
— Тебе лучше знать, — пауза так глубока, что хочется закричать, громко, словно в колодец: «Ты рассказал им?» — чтобы услышать эхо прямого ответа. Шерлок ведь ответит?  
  
— Ты стер следы пороха с пальцев. Едва ли тебя посадят, но лучше не доводить дело до суда, — произносит он, незаметно осматриваясь, как заговорщик.  
  
Как тот, кем никогда не была Гарри.  
  
Как кто-то, кто находится на моей стороне.  
  


  
**Название:** Мы бы могли  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 523 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс/Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** преслэш  
 **Жанр:** романс, юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** — Джон, мы бы могли украсть такси!  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Мы бы могли"

  
— Джон, мы бы могли украсть такси!  
  
Джон чуть не уронил ноутбук.  
  
— Что, прости?  
  
— Я говорю, мы бы могли украсть такси, — терпеливо повторил Шерлок без тени улыбки на лице. — Я серьезно, Джон. Давай угоним такси.  
  
Сначала Джону показалось, что у Шерлока помешательство — давно не было новых дел, и он вспомнил тот день, когда Шерлок заявился домой с гарпуном. Но свою идею он, как самый последний вариант, отмёл в сторону.  
  
— Зачем? — опасливо поинтересовался он, поставив ноут на колени, и пристально посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Впрочем, я уже передумал, — заявил он, погружаясь с головой в интернет в поисках чего-либо интересного.  
  
Подозрения Джона где-то глубоко в душе укрепились.  
  
  
  
Чувство «нехорошего» усилилось, когда подобные идеи стали появляться у Шерлока все чаще и чаще.  
  
— Джон, мы бы могли помочь миссис Хадсон приготовить пироги.  
  
— Скорее, это я ей помогу. Иначе в пироге окажутся чьи-нибудь пальцы, и не дай Боже — твои.  
  
— Как хочешь.  
  
  
  
— Джон, мы могли бы порыться в архивах Скотланд-Ярда, может, у них остались нераскрытые дела.  
  
— Лестрейд выгонит тебя пинком под зад, если ты скажешь ему про «нераскрытые дела».  
  
— Ноги коротковаты.  
  
  
  
— Джон, мы могли бы съездить куда-нибудь, к примеру, в Баскервиль…  
  
— Нет, не могли бы.  
  
— Я буду сам отпаивать тебя кофе, если тебе станет страшно.  
  
— А кто будет отпаивать тебя?  
  
— Не очень логично…  
  
  
  
Джон все больше и больше убеждался в одном — если Шерлок в ближайшее время не найдет себе найдет себе какое-нибудь запутанное дело, в Лондоне начнутся серьезные проблемы. И пока проблемы сохраняли локальный масштаб — дальше Бейкер-стрит 221b от них никто не пострадал, — надо было их срочно решать.  
  
Шерлока Джон нашел на диване в гостиной. Впрочем, тот никоим образом не отреагировал на появление Джона рядом с собой, копаясь в папках своего ноутбука, и, казалось, для него нет ничего важнее, чем это занятие.  
  
Джон прошел на кухню, открыл холодильник, демонстративно проигнорировал положенные на остатки вчерашних сэндвичей два глазных яблока, взял с одной из полок тосты, которые умудрились избежать подобной участи, но только собрался закрывать холодильник, как со спины послышался голос друга:  
  
— Джон, мы могли бы дойти до магазина…  
  
— Мы — это намек на «я»? — ехидно поинтересовался в ответ Джон, выкладывая тосты на тарелку и заглядывая вновь в холодильник в поисках чего-либо съедобного вдобавок к тостам.  
  
— Нет, мы — это намек на то, что мне нечем заняться.  
  
Джон резко поднял голову, чуть не ударившись затылком, и посмотрел на Шерлока, который не удостоил его даже взглядом, как ни в чем не бывало читая последние новости на каком-то сайте.  
  
— В смысле — «нечем заняться»?  
  
— Ну, мы могли бы придумать, чем мне заняться…  
  
Джон закрыл холодильник и тяжело вздохнул. Оставалось лишь одно-единственное дело, которым можно было надолго обезвредить детектива.  
  
— Шерлок, мы могли бы пойти к тебе в комнату.  
  
Холмс поднял голову, смотря на Джона таким же взглядом, каким только что на него смотрел сам доктор.  
  
— Это зачем? — удивленно переспросил он. — В ней нет ничего интересного, я все там уже изучил. Не вижу в дальнейшем изучении комнаты смысла.  
  
— Зато я вижу. — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока настолько многозначительно, что тот вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
— Пойдем, я покажу, что на самом деле можно сделать, если тебе так уж скучно.  
  
  


  
**Название:** Лучше промолчать  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 584 слова.  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс/Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** романс  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Иногда Шерлок просто не умеет молчать.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Лучше промолчать"

  
Шерлок иногда просто не умеет молчать. Особенно если дело касается Джона. Когда Шерлок видит, как тот, все еще немного сонный, с мокрым полотенцем на плечах выходит из душа и идет собираться на работу.  
  
Когда оставляет за собой капли на полу гостиной.  
  
После этого зрелища у Шерлока все валится из рук. Какие опыты, какие дела, если наверху Джон садится на кровать и начинает вытирать голову?  
  
Шерлок медленно поднимается наверх, стараясь не скрипеть ступенями, хотя и понимает, что это не имеет смысла — Джон все равно не услышит. Или услышит, но внимания не обратит.  
  
Шерлок прислоняется к косяку его двери — она, конечно же, закрыта, но что мешает просто стоять рядом? — и нервно кусает губы. Так всегда — чуть возникает необходимость сказать Джону что-то крайне личное, великий Шерлок Холмс теряется и не может найти слов.  
  
Но лишь дверь открывается, Шерлок выдает все как на духу:  
  
— Джон, пожалуйста, больше не проходи мимо меня, когда идешь из душа.  
  
Замерший было на пороге Джон недоуменно смотрит на Шерлока.  
  
— Почему? — наконец спрашивает он. — И, Шерлок, будь так добр, отойди, пожалуйста, я и так уже опаздываю на работу.  
  
Шерлок, который привык к тому, что его не понимают все, кроме Джона, вновь замолкает.  
  
«Знаешь, как только я вижу тебя таким, у меня возникают несколько непристойные мысли».  
  
Сказать об этом Джону в открытую? Да Шерлоку проще назвать Андерсона умным, нежели признаться Джону, что его тело сводит с ума.  
  
Но, пока Шерлок раздумывает о том, как бы лучше выразить свою мысль, Джон незаметно просачивается между ним и косяком двери и идет собираться. Замолкший на полуслове Шерлок — это, конечно, нонсенс, но Шерлок — Шерлоком, но работа — работой. Деньги сами в дом не придут.  
  
Однако весь день Джон обдумывает не болезни пациентов, а то, что Шерлок сказал ему утром.  
  
И вечером, придя с работы, он мигом натыкается на просветленный взгляд Шерлока.  
  
— Я себя неуютно чувствую, когда ты проходишь мимо меня из душа, — сообщает тот и утыкается в экран телефона, выискивая что-то в интернете.  
  
У Джона пропадает дар речи.  
  
— С каких это пор ты неуютно себя чувствуешь? — вопрошает он, и Шерлок снова замирает, даже не введя запрос в поисковике до конца. Сглатывает, поднимается и пожимает плечами, положив телефон на стол.  
  
— Не знаю. Просто неуютно. Приготовь поесть, мне надо уехать.  
  
На самом деле Шерлоку никуда не надо — он не знает, что ответить на вопросы, которые Джон задает в лоб, и даже думает, что лучше бы было промолчать утром, кто его тянул за язык…  
  
Он уходит, оставив телефон на столе.  
  
На что Джон усиленно старается не обращать внимания. Слишком усиленно — настолько, что в итоге не выдерживает, оглядывается по сторонам, проверяя, не пришел ли Шерлок за телефоном, и открывает историю его поисков в Гугле.  
  


***

  
Теперь уже Джон стоит под дверью Шерлока и не знает, что сказать. И когда Шерлок пытается выйти из комнаты и сталкивается лоб в лоб с Джоном в узком коридоре, между ними повисает неловкое молчание.  
  
Джон протягивает ему телефон, и даже в темноте видно, что руки у него дрожат.  
  
— Ты читал то, что я искал? — Шерлоку зачем-то уточняет, скорее даже потому, что ответ сейчас ему просто жизненно важен.  
  
— Если ты хочешь «объясниться в любви» и «рассказать о своих чувствах», то темный коридор — не самое лучшее место, — с легким нажимом отвечает Джон. — Твоя комната ближе, и идеально для этого подойдет.  
  
— Чем тебе не угодил коридор? — недоумевает Шерлок. И понимает, что и в этот раз, наверное, тоже следовало бы промолчать.  
  


  
**Название:** МММ, или Маленькая месть Майкрофту  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 845 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон, Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд за кадром  
 **Категория:** джен, упоминается слэш  
 **Жанр:** стёб  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Как убить одним выстрелом двух зайцев.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "МММ, или Маленькая месть Майкрофту"

  
— Всё нормально, — сказал Шерлок, вытирая мокрое лицо салфеткой.  
  
Они с Джоном сидели в «Грано», небольшом кафе на Брик-лейн.  
  
— Шерлок, — Джон тяжело вздохнул, — это ненормально! Нельзя доводить людей до такого состояния, чтобы они решили выплеснуть содержимое своего стакана тебе в лицо.  
  
— Моего.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Моего стакана. Это был мой стакан. И моя минералка.  
  
— Зачем ты вообще ей это сказал? Ты не мог… хотя бы сегодня придержать свои гениальные выводы при себе? Чем тебе не угодила наша официантка?  
  
— Джон, — Шерлок сделал многозначительную паузу, буравя взглядом друга и призывая его успокоиться. — Ты пугаешь меня своим безалаберным отношением к фактам. Это не наша официантка. Она вообще здесь работает первый день. А нашу, — он сделал ударение на слове «нашу», — уволили, потому что в штат взяли эту… Джудит.  
  
— Я знаю, как ты трудно привыкаешь к новым людям, знаю, что ты ценишь устоявшийся порядок превыше всего, — Уотсон сдаваться не собирался. — Но требовать от кафе, где мы бываем не чаще одного раза в месяц, чтобы ради нас держали бессменный штат сотрудников — это уже, извини, ханжество.  
  
— Я клиент. И, значит, всегда прав!  
  
— Ну конечно.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь!  
  
— Шерлок, мне тоже нравилась Кэт. Хотя она и неважно справлялась с обязанностями официантки. Синдром Аспергера* — не слишком приятная вещь. И я не могу осуждать хозяина кафе за то, что он сменил инвалида на более привлекательную девушку.  
  
— Она улыбалась. Она каждый раз улыбалась тебе, Джон Уотсон. А ты так легко смирился с ее увольнением?  
  
Джон виновато потупился.  
  
— Но что мы можем сделать? Люди теряют работу. Так случается.  
  
— Кэт здесь проработала бы еще несколько лет: кафе на тихой улочке, меню разнообразием не блещет, из-за низкой зарплаты никто не выказывает желания задержаться здесь надолго. Так что всё было бы замечательно, — на одном дыхании выдал Шерлок, — если бы здесь не появилась эта… эта…  
  
— Всем надо работать, — вздохнул Джон.  
  
— Но только там, где их способности будут востребованы на должном уровне. Джудит слишком умна, чтобы подавать десерт и таскать тяжелые подносы.  
  
Джон удивленно открыл рот. Потом снова закрыл его.  
  
— Именно потому, что Джудит умна, ты заявил ей, будто она неуклюжа, как гиппопотам, и болтлива, как курица?  
  
— Я сказал правду. Она не умеет лавировать между столиками!  
  
— Ты спровоцировал ее! Да она чуть тебе на голову суп не опрокинула! И теперь ей откажут от места.  
  
— На это и было рассчитано.  
  
— Как? Шерлок, ты признаешь, что вынудил ее к этому шагу? Заставил нагрубить клиенту?  
  
— Так будет лучше для всех, — упрямо заявил Шерлок. И как ни в чем не бывало принялся уплетать салат, к которому Джон так и не прикоснулся, слишком потрясенный происходящим.  
  
— Но как же…  
  
Тем временем Шерлок достал телефон и нажал кнопку.  
  
— Майкрофт, я нашел тебе секретаршу, — сказал он, не здороваясь. — Да, ту самую. Разумеется, Джудит О’Тулл. Завтра жди ее к девяти утра. Что? Да, я всё испортил, теперь сам же и восстановил. Нет, уверен. Я дал ей твою визитку.  
  
— Шерлок? Мы не просто так сегодня пришли сюда пообедать? — спросил Джон, дождавшись, когда друг отключит телефон.  
  
— У тебя все еще остались в этом сомнения? — Холмс, прищурившись, посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты всё подстроил?  
  
— Я испортил Майкрофту собеседование, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Он был прав, мисс О’Тулл просто создана для должности секретаря.  
  
— И поэтому она пошла работать официанткой?  
  
— Она решила, что этого хочет мой брат.  
  
Джон нахмурился.  
  
— Я уже ничего не понимаю.  
  
— Она замужем и у нее четверо детей. Какая госслужба, Джон?  
  
— У нее? Не может быть.  
  
— Нет, это я так решил, взглянув на папку с ее документами, — смирясь с тем, что придется все объяснить Джону, Холмс раздраженно затараторил. — Вернее, папка была в руках одной пожилой леди. И я отправил ей СМС со служебного номера, поставив условие: если она сможет устроиться и проработать в этом кафе месяц, то место секретаря в секретном отделе будет ей гарантированно.  
  
— Ты соврал?  
  
— Сорокалетнюю женщину сюда бы не приняли, Джон.  
  
— Но Джудит нет еще и двадцати пяти!  
  
— Я же говорю, что ошибся.  
  
— Шерлок…  
  
— Мой метод всегда работает!  
  
— Но не когда человек держит в руках не свои документы, верно?  
  
— Майкрофт был очень зол.  
  
— Могу себе представить.  
  
— Поэтому я устроил дело самым простым и быстрым способом.  
  
— Доведя мисс О’Тулл до бешенства?  
  
— Пока ты улаживал дело с администратором, я объяснил ей, что задание она провалила, но я могу замолвить за нее словечко при одном условии… — Шерлок многозначительно замолчал, ожидая восторженной реплики Джона. Но не дождался. — Что она будет снабжать меня конфиденциальной информацией о моем брате.  
  
— И она согласилась?  
  
— Я умею убеждать.  
  
— Господи, Шерлок…  
  
— Что тут такого? Ты уже забыл, как Майкрофт пытался тебя завербовать? Теперь моя очередь сравнять счет.  
  
Джон тяжело вздохнул. Решил, что вмешиваться в отношения братьев может быть чрезвычайно опасно для его психического здоровья, и потому просто вежливо поинтересовался:  
  
— Ну и что такого секретного, чего не знаешь ты сам, может выведать молоденькая секретарша?  
  
— Мне нужно добыть неоспоримые доказательства того, что он уже полгода встречается с Лестрейдом. Если об этом узнает мамуля, братец уже не сможет отвертеться от женитьбы. Не скажу, что я в восторге от мысли начинать считать Грегори родственником, но уж лучше он, чем кто-то другой.  
  
— Что? Подожди! Они встречаются?  
  
— Ну, разумеется. Только без доказательств меня никто не станет слушать.  
  
— Без доказательств тебе подчиняется весь Скотланд-Ярд!  
  
— Но не мамуля.  
  
— Я представляю, что скажет Майкрофт.  
  
— Ты лучше представь, как обрадуется свадьбе Грег!  
  
_______________________  
  
* Синдром Аспергера — одно из пяти общих (первазивных) нарушений развития, характеризующееся серьезными трудностями в социальном взаимодействии, а также ограниченным, стереотипным, повторяющимся репертуаром интересов и занятий  
  


  
**Название:** В погоне за Шерлоком  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC), сериал «Элементарно»  
 **Размер:** драббл, 985 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джеймс Мориарти/Молли Хупер, Себастьян Моран  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор, кроссовер  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Шерлок Холмс — гений, но он не уникален. Каждому своего Шерлока.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "В погоне за Шерлоком"

  
— Натворил босс дел, ко всему прочему, — Себастьян Моран приподнял свой стакан, наполненный неразбавленным виски.  
  
— Ко всему прочему? — несмотря на траур по Джиму, Молли нашла силы выплеснуть раздражение на Морана, пусть тот и был самым опасным человеком в свите Мориарти. Неизвестно, что его печалило больше — смерть босса или вчерашний проигрыш «Арсенала». Во-первых, Молли в память о Джиме заказала себе одно из понравившихся платьев из последней коллекции Вествуд. Поскольку она предпочитала менее дорогие вещи, и такой эксперимент был для нее в новинку, она спросила мнения человека, который, зная вкусы Мориарти, смог бы оценить приобретение. Им оказался Моран. Тот назвал произведение великолепной, как утверждал Джим, Вивьен — полосатой ночнушкой. Потом взглянул на цену и добавил: «Очень дорогая ночнушка. Тебе лучше спать голой». Во-вторых, эти шуточки… Вполне логично, что преемником Джима после его смерти должен был стать Моран. Молли готова была с этим смириться. Но судя по разговорам и пока не агрессивным, но вполне просчитываемым действиям, а также словечкам наподобие «крошка», «детка» (которые неимоверно раздражали Молли), он решил, что женщина босса тоже перешла к нему по наследству.  
  
— Ты много обо мне не знаешь, детка… — Моран осушил содержание стакана одним залпом и кивнул Молли. — Присоединяйся! Уважь Джима.  
  
Молли не любила конфликты. Ее никак нельзя было назвать истеричной барышней, но Моран… Снова эта «детка». От такой фамильярности ей захотелось выплеснуть содержимое стакана прямо в лицо нахалу, а потом стукнуть его этим же стаканом по лысой тупой башке. Но сила была на стороне Морана, и рассудительная девушка Молли не собиралась бросать ему вызов. Поэтому она, чуть кивнув, поднесла стакан к губам и сделала глоток. Слишком крепкий. Она даже фыркнула с непривычки, чем вызвала ухмылку Морана. А ей стало как-то все равно, что думал этот громила. Виски оказалось тем самым необходимым для нее лекарством, пусть и временным.  
  
Молли сделала еще один глоток и чуть не поперхнулась, услышав стук в дверь. Они переглянулись с Мораном. Обоим пришла в голову одна и та же мысль: «Полиция». Молли готова была сдаться, но, зная Морана, решила, что лучше с этим повременить. Он потянулся за пистолетом.  
  
Послышался скрежет ключа, проворачивающегося в замочной скважине. Моран поднял пистолет и тут…  
  
— Есть кто дома?  
  
Этот голос невозможно было не узнать. А потом в проеме появился и сам его обладатель. Не зомби или оживший труп, а вполне живой. В том самом своем любимом костюме Вествуд, и в чужом пальто, которое ему явно было не по размеру.  
  
— Джим?! — может, это видение вызвано слишком крепким алкоголем и сильными переживаниями. Она моргнет — и все исчезнет.  
  
— Босс? Но как такое возможно? — Моран, который всякое в жизни повидал, выглядел сейчас не менее растерянно, чем Молли, и, похоже, ощущал то же, что и она.  
  
— Мне помог еще один хороший человек, — Мориарти подвигал по столу полупустой стакан Молли.  
  
— Еще один? — задумалась Молли. Джим любил загадки.  
  
— Кто? — продолжал допрос Моран. Он уже так вжился в роль второго хозяина империи, что выходил из него с трудом, даже когда явился настоящий хозяин.  
  
— Какое горе. Я доверял только лучшим из лучших! А они не замечают элементарных вещей и забыли простую арифметику. Что уже говорить про остальной мир. Апокалипсис грядет, — запричитал Джим. Чтобы продемонстрировать, как из-за этого переживает, он вытащил носовой платочек из пиджака и промокнул несуществующие слезы.  
  
Молли чувствовала, что ей нужна еще доза «лекарства». Она потянулась за стаканом, который Джим было оккупировал, поднесла его ко рту и чуть не уронила на пол. Догадка была фантастической, невероятной, невозможной… Вензель на платке Джима: буква «М» из скрещенных шпаг… Мориарти, Моран, Молли и… Четвертая «М»… «Еще один хороший человек»…  
  
— Ма… Ма… Ма…  
С чего это вдруг она начала заикаться?  
  
— Мамочка? — попытался помочь ей Моран.  
  
— Майкрофт! Четвертый — это Майкрофт Холмс! — выпалила Молли.  
  
— Бинго! — подтвердил ее предположение Джим.  
  
— Кто такой Майкрофт Холмс? — удивился Моран.  
  
— Старший брат Шерлока Холмса, — пояснила Молли. Где-то в глубине души она чувствовала легкое злорадство, что кое в чем была более осведомлена, чем Моран.  
  
— Подождите… Но у Шерлока Холмса нет братьев. Ни старших, ни младших. И сестер тоже нет. Я точно знаю. Или это фальшивый Шерлок Холмс, — съязвил Моран.  
  
— У Шерлока есть старший брат. Молли права, — видя недоумение личного телохранителя, Джим попытался объяснить ситуацию. Возможно, эффектное появление босса было для него чересчур внезапным, и он еще не отошел от шока. Поэтому Джим постарался объяснить мягко, но уверенно, как объясняют маленьким детям прописные истины.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс. Частный детектив…  
  
Моран кивнул — информация нашла подтверждение.  
  
— Консультирующий время от времени Скотланд-Ярд.  
  
Моран снова кивнул.  
  
— Тот самый высокий брюнет, в которого ты целился в бассейне.  
  
— Это не Шерлок. Шерлок — блондин. А этот — самозванец.  
  
Система "Моран" дала сбой.  
  
— Это был Шерлок! А это пальто Шерлока. Боевой трофей! Шкура убитого тигра, — начинал выходить из себя Мориарти.  
  
— То был не Шерлок. Я знаю Шерлока. И это мой тигр! — продолжал упрямиться Моран.  
  
— Лови своего мифического тигра, — Джим поднял руки, отказываясь продолжать бессмысленный спор.  
  
Моран не собирался сдаваться. Он должен был доказать, насколько ошибался босс. Его же просто водили вокруг пальца. Через некоторое время он наконец-то вышел на след настоящего Шерлока Холмса. Тот обосновался в Нью-Йорке. Морану предстояло путешествие. Он с грустью подумал о неправильном американском пиве. Но ради правды можно было перенести и такое лишение.  
  


***

  
О Моране не было ни слуху, ни духу уже несколько дней. Наконец Джим нашел его.  
  
— Ты не поверишь. Наша пропажа, оказывается, в Нью-Йорке. Его поиски своего Шерлока Холмса прошли успешно, — не отрываясь от чего-то интересного на экране ноутбука крикнул Джим.  
  
— Правда? — Молли с любопытством заглянула ему через плечо  
  
— Фальшивка, — вздохнула она, когда Джим указал ей на «Шерлока».  
  
— Он бы удивился, услышав такое. Малыш, мир не делиться на черное и белое. Старик Уильям был не прав: чудеса еще случаются. Вот одно из чудес — каждому своего Шерлока, — подытожил Джим.  
  
Молли захихикала, вспоминая их первую ночь после воскрешения и Джима в пальто Шерлока, надетом на голое тело. А еще они давно уже практиковали игру в неприступного детектива-девственника и влюбленную в него медсестру. Так что, только оплакав потерю, она осознала, что своего Шерлока давно уже нашла.  
  


  
**Название:** Иллюзия обмана  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 845 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Односторонний Джим Мориарти/Шерлок Холмс; упоминается Джон Уотсон|Шерлок Холмс  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** сонгфик, драма, ангст, дарк  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Все думают, что Шерлок Холмс создал Ричарда Брука. Но что если все наоборот, и Джим Мориарти создал Шерлока Холмса?  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** 1\. На песню Лоры Бочаровой - Шерлок Холмс[слушать](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p190971668.htm?oam#more8)  
2\. Альтернативное исполнение заявки[15.07](http://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p180442256.htm)Sherlock BBC феста  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Иллюзия обмана"

  
Старый плющ, покров тумана,  
Тихий омут, водный глянец,  
Ход семейных неурядиц,  
Цепи долга и обмана.  
  
От изящных построений  
Мысли цепкой и тревожной  
Два шага неосторожных  
До состава преступленья.  
  
Ход часов не изменить рабам железных стрелок.  
Нить, спасительную нить ты держишь в пальцах, Шерлок!  
  
Для меня это начиналось как игра. Забавная игра со всем миром. Миром, падким на всё яркое, эпатажное, экзотическое. Миром, в котором мне не было равных. И не будет. Уже не будет, а скоро не станет и меня. Жаль только, что мир останется, пустой и бессмысленный. Я бы его… нет, не так, все не так. Стой, не смей отворачиваться. Я должен сказать, а ты должен услышать.  
  
Создавать тебя было истинным удовольствием, изысканным и острым. Я взял плохонькую глиняную поделку, каких миллиарды, а явил миру произведение искусства. Не кривись. Я знаю, что ты вспоминаешь. То была не боль, уж поверь мне. Созидание великого всегда болезненно, а ты обязан был стать великим. Моим великим творением. В тебе все завершено. Твои глаза, твоя улыбка, твоя прическа. Не говори, что они даны тебе с рождения ― я дал их тебе. Я знаю каждый дюйм этого тела, я сам выточил эти скулы, я зажёг огонь в этих глазах.  
  
Каждый твой жест поставлен мною, каждый взгляд отрепетирован и отточен часами моего труда. Ты моя марионетка, прекрасная кукла, повинующаяся легким движениям пальцев. А люди заворожено следят за твоим танцем. Нет, не твоим. Моим. Ведь ты ― лишь моё продолжение.  
  
 _Компаньон твой еле дышит:  
Как делить с тобою крышу?  
Ты без сна, воды и пищи  
Утонул в дыму.  
  
У тебя в мозгу устройство  
Механического свойства:  
Там, безжалостный и жесткий,  
Есть ответ всему.  
  
В этом городе угрюмом  
Ты – хозяин положенья:  
Все, от сыщика до грума,  
Влюблены в твои решенья._  
  
Тебе идет покорность, ты знал? Вышколенность, послушание, доведенное до рефлекса. Ты был очень хорош, мой личный обманщик, моя маска. И это было забавно. Прекрасно. Те дни и недели, что я направлял тебя издали по моим же следам. Моя послушная, управляемая моделька идеального детектива. Управляемая смс-ками ― ты не находишь это забавным? В наш продвинутый век антенки и пульты уже не нужны.  
  
Но знаешь, теперь, когда все заканчивается, я могу признать: я получал не меньшее удовольствие, находясь с тобою рядом. Когда я отдавал тебе приказы, объяснял планы, рисовал схемы рассуждений ― я любовался. Разве художник не может любоваться своим творением?  
  
Ты не задумывался, какой мерзкий корень у слова «любоваться»? «Любовь». Бездарная, бесполезная эмоция. Гадкое наваждение. Ты стал моим наваждением. Опасным. Совершенным.  
  
 _Шах на черно-белых клетках,  
В свете лампы ― четкий профиль.  
Наслажденье катастрофой ―  
Составная интеллекта.  
  
Кто способен отменить смертельный поединок?  
Нить, погибельная нить все свяжет воедино._  
  
Кто-то сказал, что написанная книга начинает жить своей жизнью… Как же много хлама хранит моя память. Ненужного, пафосного, сентиментального хлама. Это мое проклятие ― помнить.  
  
Помнить твои теплые взгляды и твои улыбки ― все те, что предназначались не мне. Я запрещал тебе их разбазаривать, я написал для тебя другую роль. Но ты посмел воспротивиться, посмел отойти от текста. «Вольная трактовка сюжета» ― так ты говорил? Я бы размазал эту чужую улыбку на твоем лице, я бы стер его навсегда, твое лицо, чтобы оно принадлежало только мне, осталось только в моей памяти. Это проклятие ― помнить.  
  
 _Над чернильною рекою  
Гонит смог холодный ветер.  
Не найти тебе покоя,  
Не ответив, не ответив.  
  
Кто забьется в паутине?  
Лучше гибель, чем ошибка.  
…Одиноко плачет скрипка  
под парами кокаина.  
  
Миг ― и время полетит, как стая диких белок.  
Миг ― где логика царит, где ты всесилен, Шерлок!_  
  
Я создал мировой бестселлер в дорогом переплете. А они даже не понимали, тупые создания, что каждое твое дело ― это мой автограф. Признай, тебе ведь нравилось все это? Изумление, обожание, шепот за спиной. Заласканный восхищением толпы. Залапанные страницы…  
  
Почему, скажи мне, почему ты отворачивался, когда я воздавал хвалу своему творению? Почему ты замирал под моими руками ― разве может статуя сторониться резца, создавшего ее? Как ты мог отдавать все то, что принадлежало мне, другому? Как позволил воспевать свое совершенство существу столь несовершенному? Как разрешил сделать из шедевра бульварный романчик? Посмотри мне в глаза и ответь!  
  
 _Любопытство ― добродетель  
До тех пор, пока на свете  
Незаметно в спину метят,  
Путая следы.  
  
Голубая кровь у лордов,  
Ярко-алая у прочих,  
У таких, как ты, она  
Прозрачнее воды._  
  
Скажи, чего тебе не хватало? Тебя любил весь мир ― и я. Я устраивал твои бенефисы, ставил свет, раздвигал для тебя занавес и приглашал публику. Признай, это было так весело и увлекательно ― олицетворять добро и зло, быть символом правды и лжи. Плести паутину обмана внутри обмана. Мы были личинами актера в древнегреческом театре. Люди не стали умнее за две тысячи лет: они видят две большие размалеванные маски и наивно верят, что это разные герои. Неужели ты делаешь это ради них, ради тех, кто видит лишь оболочку, для кого книги ― лишь цветные корешки на полке? Не говори, что я не прав! Если б он тебя прочел ― тебя бы здесь не было!  
  
Не лги себе. Ты никто без меня, просто тряпки, папье-маше и мишура. Трепыхаешься на веревочках под слабым ветерком, что зовешь чувствами. А толку? Ты привязан ко мне, и лишь я решаю, что будет дальше.  
  
Ты правда думал, что я отпущу? А знаешь, что бывает с марионеткой, когда обрезают ниточки? Она падает.  
  


  
**Название:** Анестезия  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 405 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** преслэш  
 **Жанр:** ER, юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** PG  
 **Краткое содержание:** Обезболивание иногда имеет странные постэффекты.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Анестезия"

  
Джон свернул газету и посмотрел в сторону дивана, с которого временами доносились низкие протяжные стоны. Читать было совершенно невозможно, а душ он уже принимал — с утра.  
  
— Шерлок, так не пойдет. Ты должен сходить к стоматологу. Если не пойдешь сам — я позвоню Майкрофту. Или воспользуюсь хлороформом.  
  
«Хотя к последнему лучше не прибегать, может быть чревато», — закралась мысль.  
  
Тело на диване издало особенно выразительный стон и шатко поднялось на ноги. Больные глаза и всклокоченный вид мигом изгнали из головы Джона большую часть неподобающих мыслей. Шерлок кивнул и поплелся в спальню одеваться.  
  
Джон поцокал языком: он сам недавно вынужден был навестить стоматолога и остался очень доволен — избавление от зубной боли заставляло любить весь мир.  
  
... Джон не просто довез, но практически насильно затолкал Шерлока в клинику, сдал его докторам и сел ждать под дверью, развлекаясь болтовней с милыми медсестрами и серфингом по интернету в телефоне.  
  
Через час с небольшим Шерлок вышел из кабинета на своих двоих. Выглядел задумчиво и трогал рукой губу.  
  
— Ну что, поздравляю с облегчением. Голова не кружится? Мы можем идти?  
  
— Дввон. Как меффя... Хмф.  
  
Джон старательно сдерживал смех.  
  
— Что, прости? Я не понял тебя, еще раз.  
  
Ответом ему стал испепеляющий взгляд и еще одна попытка коммуникации – столь же неудачная.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, молчу. Давай дома, хорошо?  
  
По дороге домой Шерлок обрел способность артикулировать.  
  
— Джон. Дай мне свой телефон. Нужен выход в интернет.  
  
— Зачем? Я могу посмотреть, что тебе нужно?  
  
— Мой сайт.  
  
— Но мы проверяли утром, новых сообщений не было. У меня стоят оповещения, ты сам ставил, чтобы если что...  
  
Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул.  
  
— Джон. Кажется, у меня странная реакция на анестезию. Как меня зовут?.. Да не смотри на меня так, я помню химические формулы всех своих реактивов, помню, как зовут тебя, моего брата и всех остальных Холмсов до шестнадцатого века. Судя по всему, меня ожидают не слишком хорошие новости, так что давай быстрее покончим с этим.  
  
— Шерлок, я...  
  
— Шерлок?! Кто придумал такое идиотское имя? Шерлок Холмс. Просто отлично.  
  
Явно расстроенный детектив отвернулся к окну, пытаясь смириться со случайно удаленным с «жесткого диска» именем.  
  
— Оно, конечно, странное, Шерлок. Но тебе подходит — необычное, интересное и по-своему красивое...  
  
На этом моменте Джон решил, что и так уже наговорил слишком много, и захлопнул рот, изобразив невинный вид. Шерлок тем временем изучал его, прищурив глаза.  
  
— Подходит и красивое... Душ утром... Джо-о-о-он. Ты же говорил, что...  
  
— Да помню я, что говорил. Так что можешь не напоминать. Эй, что ты творишь?! Шерлок, мффммм!  
  
— Чай, печенье, зубная паста, джем, яблоко. Кажется, реакция на анестезию и впрямь странная...  
  


  
**Название:** Весна в Сассексе  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 749 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** hurt-comfort  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Две точки зрения на хеппи-энд.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Весна в Сассексе"

  
Этой весной вишни цвели особенно буйно, и улицы маленького средневекового городка Рай в Сассексе становились сплошь розовыми и белыми. В садах гудели пчелы, а занавески на окнах покачивались мирно и тихо. В надтреснутом зеркале над каминной полкой отражался рисунок поблекших от времени обоев, оконная рама и кусочек неба, убаюканного весенним солнцем и облаками. В гостиной пахло кофе и кардамоном.  
  
У Шерлока противно кружилась голова. Шли дни, но апатичное состояние никак не желало проходить, и он, словно сонный, передвигался от дивана к кухонному столу и обратно. Сломанные прошлой осенью ребра болели на малейшее изменение погоды, причиняя массу неудобств.  
  
Несмотря на апатию и болезненную усталость, разум Шерлока оставался удивительно спокойным и легким. Дел не было, но и свойственной периодам затишья скуки — тоже. Пожалуй, он даже получал удовольствие от того, что не надо было никуда идти, хоть иногда ему и становилось противно думать о времени, потраченном впустую. Телефон с нулевым балансом молчал, брошенный между диванных подушек.  
  
Присутствие Джона успокаивало. Его светлое лицо, умиротворенное и наполненное тихой радостью, удерживало Шерлока на грани болезненного бездействия ума. Странно, но друг не хромал и в целом выглядел здоровым и посвежевшим в последнее время. Раненое плечо его совершенно не беспокоило. Все налаживалось.  
  
За окном цвели вишни. Джон любил смотреть на птиц, скрывавшихся в их ветвях.  
  
Шерлок был дома, и это было удивительно.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Шерлок, — послышался голос Джона. Шерлок приоткрыл один глаз, нехотя расставаясь со сном. Краски внешнего мира казались слишком яркими, а лицо Джона — неестественно молодым. Теплый загар цвета темного меда и выгоревшие на солнце пряди волос делали его точь-в-точь похожим на только вернувшегося из Афганистана капитана Уотсона двухлетней давности.  
  
— Шерлок, просыпайся.  
  
— Я уже проснулся, Джон, — ему пришлось откашляться, чтобы прочистить горло.  
  
— Нет, Шерлок, еще нет. — Глаза Джона были грустными и уставшими, вопреки тому, что Шерлок наблюдал последние… дни? недели? Слова друга звучали тускло и тихо, приглушенно, будто через стену. – Ты должен проснуться. И когда проснешься, ты покинешь это место. И ничего не будешь помнить: ни Сассекс, ни вишню, ни этот дом. Но это не страшно.  
  
— Джон, что за ерунду ты мелешь, — Шерлок потер глаза тыльной стороной запястья, — Как можно проснуться, когда не спишь?  
  
Слишком молодой для этой весны Джон покачал головой и улыбнулся. В мелких морщинках вокруг глаз угадывалась горькая нежность.  
  
Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Джона, и ее окутало теплое сияние. Он попытался дотронуться до кожи друга, но пальцы лишь прошли сквозь теплый свет. Лицо Джона стало очень грустным и в то же время очень спокойным. Мир вокруг Шерлока начал таять и блекнуть.  
  
— Возвращайся ко мне. Ты так нужен мне живым, — Джон попытался улыбнуться, сжав его ладонь в своей.  
  
Мир вокруг Шерлока померк, оставив после себя легкий аромат цветущего весеннего сада.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Он в коме уже почти две недели. Учитывая характер травм, мы не можем гарантировать вам его успешную реабилитацию.  
  
— Вы, конечно же, знаете, что мы будем бороться до последнего.  
  
— Разумеется, сэр. Сделаем все возможное.  
  
— Я рассчитываю на это, доктор Ледвидж.  
  
  


***

  
  
Когда Шерлок очнулся, в палату уже прокрались лучи утреннего солнца. Впрочем, оценить по достоинству эту картину он так и не смог, потому что от слабости едва мог открыть глаза. Вокруг противно пищала медицинская аппаратура.  
  
Следующие два года он провел, устраняя ближайших сообщников Мориарти и некоторых из его заказчиков в Англии и восточной Европе. Кроме крыши Бартса и собственного надгробия, ему время от времени снились выцветшие обои и кусочек неба, отражавшиеся в незнакомом зеркале.  
  
  


***

  
  
Белая тарелка разлетелась на полу стеклянным крошевом и водяными брызгами.  
  
Шерлок, мать его, Холмс, вернулся домой.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Джон! Ты опять варишь этот ужасный кофе!  
  
— Это всего лишь кардамон, Шерлок. Тебе я его даже не предлагаю.  
  
— Но он пахнет! Я не различаю запах реактивов из-за твоего кофе.  
  
— Это потому что тебе, наконец, удалось синтезировать тот яд. Ты же сам говорил, что у него не должно быть запаха.  
  
— Говорил, но… Джон! Твой кофе сейчас убежит.  
  
— Знаю. И да, в следующий раз, пожалуйста, держи свои яды подальше от моей чашки.  
  
Джон улыбается, последний раз бросает взгляд на Уотчбелл-стрит за окном, и идет к плите. За два года его волосы стали еще светлее, в них добавилось пепельных прядок. Он совершенно не похож на самого себя, когда они только встретились. Но Шерлок отмечает, что теперь друг выглядит куда более счастливым.  
  
Шерлок заканчивает смешивать реактив в пробирке, ставит ее на штатив, а сам штатив убирает на полку вместе с остальным оборудованием. Весна в этом году выдалась особенно солнечная и теплая. Стены их дома увиты плющом, и за домом нет никакого вишневого сада, в гуще которого можно было бы шутки ради устроить пасеку.  
  
И все же они дома. Наверное, что-то подобное и называется хеппи-эндом? Шерлок никогда не разбирался в подобных мелочах.


End file.
